Hyperdimension: Gian's Adventure in Gamindustri
by RokettoMan
Summary: Normal Highschool student Takeshi Gouda, or used to be called Gian, suddenly finds himself trapped in a world called Gamindustri. With 4D Pocket as his provision, Takeshi began his journey in Gamindustri.


**Hello everyone, this is Rokettoman.**

**Another new project, I hope everyone who reads this story will like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doraemon and Hyperdimension Neptunia.**

* * *

**Hyperdimension: Gian's Adventure in Gamindustri.**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Gamindustri.**

* * *

"Ah, so bored."

A high school kid with a large build body, black hair, and tan skin is laying on the pipe in the middle of vacant land in the housing.

As the boy looking at around him, he remembers the memories when he's still a little kid. He used to play with his friends in this place. He remembers how he used to be the leader of his friends, and he often bullies his friends or 'borrow' their belongings like toys or comics and not giving it back.

He also remembers when he conducts a concert that starring himself as the singer, and how his friends hate his singing.

The boy chuckles. "Can't believe I used to be a bully."

"Gian!"

The teenage boy suddenly hears two people call his 'name'. One of them is a high school boy with a small build body, black hair in pompadour-style, and a face that resembles a fox. The other one is a high school boy with a tall body, black hair, and plain-looking face with glasses.

"Hey, don't call me with that name again!" The teenage boy 'Gian' said. His real name is Takeshi Gouda. Gian is the nickname that he uses when he's still a kid.

"Sorry, we already accustomed to Gian's name." The fox face teenage boy said. His name is Suneo Honekawa.

Suneo used to be Takeshi's right-hand man. Back then Takeshi often 'borrow' his expensive toys or his comics collection and also bullies him.

"What are you doing here?" The plain-looking boy said. His name is Nobita Nobi.

Nobita used to be the main target of Takeshi's and Suneo's bullying. And he always pays them back with a weird gadget that he borrows from a robot cat from the future.

Yes, robot cat from 22nd century Doraemon. Doraemon had a duty from Nobita's great-great-grandson to be Nobita's guardian. Doraemon also sometimes helping Takeshi if he needs help. Doraemon is not with them right now because he finished his duty and already returning to his own time.

"Just laying, remembers how we used to play here," Takeshi said. "Hey, any of you had any plan next Sunday?"

Suneo scratches the back of his head. "I'm sorry Gian, I already had a plan with my dad for looking at the best school for fashion designer next Sunday."

Takeshi raises his eyebrow. "Even though we're still on second-grade high school, you already started thinking where to continue your studies?"

"Precisely because we're already second-grade high school we have to start thinking about that," Suneo said.

"Well, whatever you say. What about you Nobita?" Takeshi turns his head and looking at Nobita.

Nobita's cheeks become blushed. "W-well, I also had a plan with someone..."

"Ah, it must be Shizuka right?" Suneo tease.

Takeshi chuckles. "Huh, this lover boy!"

Nobita surprised. "H-How did you know?"

"You fool. You're not good at keeping a secret, you know?" Takeshi grins.

"Shizuka also telling us yesterday," Suneo added. "Haah, our idol already has a boyfriend."

"This brat makes me jealous." Takeshi playfully grabs Nobita on a sleeper hold, makes him laugh. Both Takeshi and Suneo are happy that Nobita gets his childhood crush as his girlfriend.

After that, Takeshi is sighing. "So this weekend I'm going to be alone again huh?"

"Don't worry, Big G. Let's go hang out next weekend, boys only." Suneo comfort.

"We'll ask Dekisugi and the others too," Nobita added.

Takeshi laughing, he felt glad that he had good friends. "Yeah, let's do that next weekend." Then he jumps off from the pipe and looking at his two best friends. "I remember how we used to have an amazing adventure back then."

"Adventures in the prehistoric era, the nation under the sea, planet Blikkin..." Suneo remembering as he and his two friends began the walks to their own home.

"Land of Dinosaur people, Robot kingdom, Mayan kingdoms..., with Doraemon, every day is an adventure." Nobita drown in nostalgia. "I miss him."

"Me too." Suneo nodded.

"So do I," Takeshi added. "I also really miss the adventure too."

"Oh yeah? For me, I don't mind these normal days." Nobita said.

"Yeah, these peaceful everyday life like this is not bad," Suneo added.

"Huh, your adventurous soul already death." Takeshi pouts, makes Suneo and Nobita laughing.

As they arrived at Gouda's grocery shop which is Takeshi's house, Nobita and Suneo bid a farewell at Takeshi. After his two friends began to disappear from his sight, Takeshi silently sighing. "_Nobita already had a girlfriend, Suneo already set his future, then what am I going to do next?_" Takeshi thought. "Mom, I'm home."

"Takeshi, there is a packet for you." Takeshi's mother's sound can be heard from inside the house.

"Packet? From who?" Takeshi asks.

"I don't know. I left it in your room." Takeshi's mother said.

Takeshi went inside his house, find his mother counting the grocery shop's income in the living room. Takeshi looking around him. "Mom, where is Jaiko?"

"She's going out with her friend Moteo."

"Ah, him again." Takeshi felt a bit upset. He knows that there is something happen between his younger sister and Moteo. He remembers how Jaeko used to be a chubby little girl and Moteo is the only male friend she had. But when she became a middle schooler, her body is slimmed down and her face becomes more beautiful.

"_Well, as long as she is happy_." Takeshi thought as he went to his room, to found a packet that his mother put in his study desk.

He cut the wrap of the packet, to find that it's a CD game with no cover in it inside a plastic cover.

"What is this?" Takeshi said as he flips over the CD. Then he decides to put it in his game system. He turns on the tv and the game system, the game system's logo appeared on the screen, and after that, the screen went blank.

Takeshi is waiting for ten minutes but the screen still blank. Takeshi became a little bit angry. "What is this? Someone playing prank with giving me a broken CD game?"

As he went to turn off the game system, suddenly the television screen sucking Takeshi's body like a vacuum cleaner.

"W-What the heck!" Takeshi's body went sucked inside the television screen. "Someone help-"

* * *

"W-what happen? I-"

Takeshi finding himself lying in a field of grass. As he gets up and looking at around him, he knows that he's not in his home anymore, but in the middle of clearing that surrounded by tall trees.

"Where am I?" Takeshi said. Suddenly he felt that his right foot stepped on something. Takeshi looking at what he steps, it turns out to be a magical gadget that his friend Doraemon always use.

"Isn't this 4D Pocket!?" Takeshi said as he takes the supposed to be magic pocket from the ground. He tries to insert his hand in the 4D Pocket. "It is! And already filled with the gadgets!"

For the first thing, Takeshi is looking for substitute shoes inside the 4D Pocket because he left his shoes back in his home. "Shoes to dance according to the type of music, nope. Picture book-entry shoes, also nope. Are there any normal shoes?" Eventually, he found shoes from the 22nd century. "At least this is normal."

After that, Takeshi takes a Take-Copter from the 4-D pocket. He put the Take-Copet on his head, push the button, and start flying in the sky. As he flying high in the sky, Takeshi's eyes widened as he looking at the scenery in front of him. Not far from where he get up, is a large city with futuristic-looking building everywhere and surrounded by water and green grass.

"Am I, in the 22nd century?" Takeshi still feels amazed at what he saw.

But suddenly, the Take-Copter's propeller slowly begins to lose its power.

"Crap, the battery is starting to running out!" Takeshi slowly landed back on the clearing. After landing, he takes the Take-Copter from his head and put it back to the 4D Pocket. "Maybe there is another Take-Copter in there?"

He found the other ten Take-Copter, but the batteries of all of them already run out. This makes Takeshi felt a little irritated. "Guess I just walk then."

"!" But suddenly, two strange creatures appeared in front of Takeshi. One of them looks like a blue gel with brown pointed ears, black button eyes, and brown nose. The other one looks like a walking tulip.

"What the heck!? Is there any monster in the 22nd century?" Both monsters charged at Takeshi but he quickly evades with jumping to the side. "That startled me, Hey! Why are you attacking me!"

The monsters are not listening as the gel monster tries to tackle Takeshi, but he jumps to his right and evades the tackle.

"Grrr, you ask for it!" Takeshi reaches an item from the 4D pocket, and he found what he needs right now. "Air Cannon!" A weapon that looks like a miniature version of real cannon. He put the Air Cannon in his left arm. "Bang!" a huge amount of air comes out of the cannon, blowing off the gel monster.

The turnip monster tries to whip Takeshi but "Bang!" Takeshi shoots it first, makes the turnip monster tumbling to the ground and disappeared into data.

"Haha, I'm still the best! That's what you got for messing with Gian!" Takeshi boast himself. Then he felt a vibration in his pocket. "Ah, I still have my phone." He looked at the phone screen, and he got an e-mail from an unknown sender. Takeshi opens and reads the e-mail.

Congratulations, Takeshi Goda. You are now in a world named Gamindustri.

Why are you here, trapped in Gamindustri?

Well, because I think you are the perfect person for this experiment.

You see, I found this world several days ago and I need a lab rat to experience what Gamindustri is.

So from Doraemon, Nobita Nobi, Suneo Honekawa, and Shizuka Minamoto, I think you fit the best.

You still had your adventuring soul burning inside you.

Why I know you and your friend, well that's a secret.

I know it's dangerous to go alone, so I give you a 4D Pocket already filled with many gadgets.

So please enjoy your experience in Gamindustri.

From: Mystery Man.

P.S.: I can't take you back to your world until you finish the task or die, so enjoy it.

"..."

Takeshi can feel his blood rising. His face becomes full red like blood, as his head his filled with rage.

"Don't mess with me!" Takeshi slams his phone to the ground, fortunately, the phone is not broken. "Playing with a human being like this! Unforgivable!"

Takeshi steps on his phone several times to let his anger out. Fortunately, the phone is not broken.

Takeshi calms himself slowly and thinking rationally. "I don't have any choice, I will do this stupid task. After that, if I found the person behind this, I will pummel him!" Then he looked at the sun that began to set. "Look at the bright side, I can experience another adventure again."

Takeshi takes his phone from the ground and put it in his pocket. Then he once again looking at the sunset.

"But then, adventuring like this is what makes me miss my home and my friends already."

He walks to the forest, already decides where he goes, the city.

"I hope I can go back to my world as soon as possible."

So began the journey of a seventeen years old Takeshi Gouda in Gamindustri. The journey of someone who started as just a stranded teenager, to the champion of Goddesses and the hero of Gamindustri.

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
